


When we first held hands

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Even if this was what she had wanted for year she was so nervous until that hand took hers.





	When we first held hands

Day 1  
Prompt: Holding Hands  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Platform 9 3/4 - Hogwarts Train  
  
Ginny looked up at the large red steam engine with more than a bit of nerves to her. She has been so excited for this day, to finally be able to go, but now that the day was here she wasn't sure if she could do it. She was actually leaving home and actually going to get to spend time with Harry. /THE/ Harry Potter. And she had even gotten to be in the same house as him for the past weeks. It had been amazing seeing her hero so close. The only problem? She hadn't even really been able to speak to him!  
  
Her brothers had already shuffled off and so had Harry though leaving her mostly alone with her parents and as she looked up there was a trio coming their way. She vaguely remember Hermione, but had been so distracted the last times she had met the older girl it was only just that vagueness. Hermione offered her a grin though and she felt herself lighten up just a bit. She still felt nervous, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad?  
  
She listened to the parents talk for a couple of moments before Hermione reached out abruptly and grabbed her hand tugging on it.  
  
"Come on let go find the boys before they get into trouble."  
  
Ginny didn't remember saying anything after that, but she did think she had nodded and agreed because next thing she knew they were settled with Harry and Ron into a compartment and Luna was sitting down across from her giving her a look she couldn't understand. It was the look though that made Ginny realize Hermione still had her hand in a firm grasp, but she couldn't find it in herself to care and pointedly ignored that she knew only letting go several hours later when the snack trolley came by and they needed both their hands to eat. As soon as she let go though she missed the feeling and Ginny found herself vowing to do that again as soon as she could and as often as she could.


End file.
